1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating member control mechanism in a tape player, and more particularly to a mechanism for reciprocating various control plates in channel changing mechanism and fast forward and rewinding mechanism in a tape player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These years, there has been a strong need for more compact and thinner tape players for use as installed in cars such as car stereo players. For such need, the casette pack cannot be modified in size, and if the reel bases, fylwheels, etc. for drive of the tape are limitlessly reduced in size, the performance of the tape player will be spoiled. Consequently, mainly the channel change mechansim, and tape fast forward and rewinding mechanism are to be modified for such more compact and thinner tape players.
The channel change mechanism is to switch the drive system for the reel bases and pinch rollers from the forward to reverse side or vice versa by reciprocating members called "change plate", "idler plate", etc. The fast forward and rewind mechanism is to set to fast forward (FF) or rewind (REW) mode the drive system for the reel bases and the head and pinch rollers by reciprocating the member called "head plate". It is widely adopted in tape players to utilize reciprocating members as changeover of the functional modes from one to another; accordingly, design for smaller members and reduction in number of parts in the abovementioned mechanisms will be greatly contributed to provision of more compact and thinner tape players.
In conventional tape players, however, the abovementioned reciprocating members are moved as directly attracted or pressed mainly with the attractive force of a large electromagnetic plunger. Channel change and FF (fast forward)/REW (rewind) switching require a considerably large force; the plunger with a sufficient attractive force for this purpose is necessarily of a considerably large size. More particularly, the height of the plunger is so great as to a factor against the realization of more compact and thinner tape players. Of course, since such large electromagnetic plunger requires a large current, the transistors used in the control circuit must be of a correspondingly large capacity, which all are factors against the development of more compact and thinner tape players.